Lions Park
by Jamillia
Summary: Memorial Day Weekend has come and Edward has the perfect opportunity to surprise Bella. It's expensive, but she gets a lot of pleasure out of it. Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward.


**This is my tenth story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a park? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

**Just to let you know, I was listening to a bunch of my ****Twilight**** playlist songs. When I got to "Calling You" by Blue October, I replayed it a million times. It went really well with this story (I think).**

**Also, some one asked me why Edward never gets anything out of their… sessions. The answer is that I wanted to keep as much of their character as I could. So, Edward isn't going to give up their virtue (they aren't married yet if you haven't noticed).**

"Bella, I have a surprise for you."

I groaned and turned over. It was morning on the Saturday of Memorial Day weekend and Edward wanted to give me something already.

"Fine. Let me get dressed first." I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom for some human time. On my way there, I noticed Edward grinning. This was definitely going to be interesting.

After breakfast, he walked me to the car and started driving toward Port Angeles. We didn't say much; mostly because I was a bit queasy from his driving.

As we neared the city, he took the streets south. I had never gone too far south and didn't know what there was. He gradually slowed down and I was able to make out signs. At only 10 miles per hour, he pulled into a parking lot. The sign read "Welcome to Lion's Park." I snorted, how fitting.

I looked around to see what there was. A playground, restrooms, picnic tables, a field, a shelter that resembled a house, and no people. The sign at the front had said something about renting.

"You did not buy me a park!"

He chuckled at my reaction. "No, love. I just rented it."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. He rented me a park for a day. What was he planning on doing?

"Alice talked to Charlie. He thinks you are sleeping over with her. We have all weekend to enjoy the park." So that's what the shelter was for.

We got out and walked around. I suppose it wasn't too bad. The weather was fair – for Forks at least, and the landscape was beautiful. Trees were scattered off to the sides and mountains surrounded most of the back end. Flowers could be found in small patches throughout the bright green grass. When we finally made it to the shelter, Edward opened the door for me.

Inside, it was beautiful. He had clearly stocked it with new furniture. I turned to him and scowled. This was turning out to be a very expensive surprise. A bed that appeared to be the same as the one in Edward's room was left front and center. The color scheme was gold and black, much like his room. A refrigerator, microwave, nightstand, table, chairs, couch, and television also littered the floor, all matching in color. I stalked right back outside, upset he had spent so much money on me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing. The grass was soft and the flowers were beautiful. The mountain range framed the scene nicely. The playground was clearly built for small children, but I still found enjoyment from it. The weather didn't vary much. Gray cloud after gray cloud floated by without losing a drop. As twilight settled, Edward made me a snack and we sat in the covered picnic area.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like the surprise?"

"Of course, Edward," I said after swallowing another bite of the sandwich. "It's a lot, but it's nice to spend time with you." He grinned at my delayed approval.

"I love you, Bella. Come on, let's go inside."

He stood up and I followed. I sat on the bed and stretched out while he walked over to the nightstand and dug through a drawer. A second later, a pair of silk pajamas landed on top of me and I leapt off the bed in fright. A low chuckle escaped Edward's mouth and I scowled at him for the startling event as well as the new, expensive clothing.

"Alice made sure you had plenty of clothes. Get dressed, love." He turned around and walked out so I could change.

Great! Now the whole family was in on this. I suppose it was hard to escape considering how much money he spent.

Several minutes later he came back in, a smirk plastered on his face. **(A/N: Okay, this is TOTALLY the time when we need Edward's POV. Just to let you know, he called Alice and she said, "Don't worry, Edward. She'll love it!" and then she hung up.)**

I patted the bed next to me, signaling for him to sit down, and he obeyed.

"Thanks, Edward. This really is very nice."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered in my ear.

I briefly registered his body lying across mine before he kissed me. It was soft and gentle but still conveyed all of the passion we held. His hands slid down from my sides to my thighs. Without help, my legs parted and pushed into his lower body. A gasp escaped his lips and he pulled away.

"We can't, Bella. I'm sorry."

I was thoroughly disappointed, and I'm sure it showed on my face. Seconds later, Edward was back on top of me. My hands had found their way into his hair quickly, and one of his did the same to me. His other hand went back to my thighs, rubbing them gently.

"Bella," he breathed into my neck. "Bella, may I?"

"Mmmhmm…"

Edward pulled my jeans off in one swift motion, taking my shoes and socks along with it. He then returned to take my shirt off. I know lied practically naked under him. The blush crept onto my face, revealing just how flustered I was.

Seeming to not notice, he returned to his previous position. This time, though, his lips were currently placing kisses across my chest. Special attention was paid to my breasts, which were craving his touch through the fabric. Rather than comply, one hand remained in my hair as the other found its way closer and closer to my wet center.

I tried to wiggle my body so his touch would finally please the painful ache that formed. A soft chuckle sent delicious vibrations through my body, stilling all my efforts. I was completely intoxicated by him. His smell, his touch, and his sight – all pulling me toward a heaven that could only be found with him.

His left hand continued to tangle itself with my hair, mimicking what I was doing to his. His lips never left my chest, continuously pleasing me and building the pressure for release at the same time. His right hand slipped under the thin fabric that covered my center and began a soft, steady, circular motion on my clit. Underneath his expert touch, my body wreathed and moaned, begging for more.

The internal heat continued to grow and his pace across my chest and around my sensitive bud increased. My back arched as release finally came. The sweet sensation floated all around our bodies, engulfing us in an endless abyss of pleasure. **(A/N: "endless abyss of pleasure" sleep – for Bella, at least)**

**A/N: So, if you've read my other stories, you should know I like to research my places. (Buenos Aires, Argentina in "September 13****th****," for one) This is no different. I had a bit of trouble getting a visual on it, but I did not fall short on info. Just to let you know, there were several parks I got to choose from. I picked this one because I got to joke about the name (how appropriate it is for Edward) – but there were others that had nice names. Anyways, here is the info:**

Lions Park

Located in the 600 block of Whidby Avenue just off of Lauridsen Boulevard and is also accessible from Boulevard by a fenced path.

The Lions Park shelter is available for rent. (Rates as of January 1, 2007):

City resident / non-profit groups 10 per hour

City resident / private-profit groups 15 per hour.

Non-resident / non-profit groups 15 per hour

Non-resident / private-profit groups 25 per hour.

Reservations:

For more information or to make a reservation, please call 360-417-4550 or email

Amenities: Playground, public restrooms, picnic tables, open field and covered picnic area.


End file.
